Safeword
by StarbucksEnterprise
Summary: Spock had never used his safeword before. It came as an unwelcome shock.


**Quick drabble about my OTP!**

* * *

Spock had never used his safeword before.

His safeword was simply "plomeek", a type of herb used on Vulcan and now New Vulcan to make plomeek soup or broth, which was quite a pleasant dish for Vulcans, although not many other species enjoyed it, and Spock remembered eating it frequently as what his mother had called a 'comfort meal' when he was perhaps a little disheartened or sick, despite Spock insisting that comfort was illogical and could be classified as an emotion.

In bed, Jim Kirk had found out that Spock liked it rough. He could go for hours and hours, stamina never letting up nor did his body tire from the frequent release. They had experimented with many toys and many positions and situations, which is how they became aware of Spock's borderline obsession over handcuffs and anything involving his hands or fingers (Jim, once, simply licked, sucked, bit and massaged his hands, wrists and fingers and made Spock come without touching anywhere else) and how much he loved being dominated and or told what to do. Spock's kink involving Dom/Sub was one of Jim's favourites to exploit as of late and Spock would take every playful hit. He had never used a safeword because he could take it, his body and mind being strong and Spock always knew how much Jim loved him, because like any good lover Jim always told him and held him closely after Spock had begged for release - twice - and dirtied whatever was in front of, or on top of, him at the time with his hot, sticky semen and relaxed himself into Jim's caring arms.

Spock liked it rough, and Jim was always happy to cater to that. Spock liked Jim to be in control, and would oblige to his captain's every order like a slave. Jim took pleasure in watching Spock squirm in frustration, and although it was torture Spock liked it too.

It was when McCoy had said that Jim was too soft, too caring, to ever do anything sexually aggressive when the nature of Spock and Jim's relationship became known. Jim had laughed.

"But it's true! Sorry, you just don't seem like that type at all, you know? Too caring to be that scary, not even in bed!" McCoy sat there, arms folded, around a table with Jim, Spock and Uhura in an otherwise empty recreation room.

"No, c'mon McCoy, surely Kirk's gotta have a devilish side, sexually?" Uhura smirked, "At least, that's what I've heard from some of the people you've slept with at the Academy."

"Devilish? Maybe, if you mean it in a cheeky way. That I can get behind. But cruel, no, I just can't see it!" McCoy said this as Jim continued to giggle. Spock placed his hands carefully on the table.

"I believe you would be mistaken, Doctor," Spock said, something considerably close to a smirk invaded his lips, "The Captain is quite... Frightening when he needs to be. At least in the safety of his quarters."

McCoy stared at him. "You know this how?!" Jim laughed harder, quite shocked that Spock had even brought it up.

"The Captain and I have been sexually involved for quite a while now," he noticed the height gained in Uhura's eyebrows, "My apologies, Nyota, for not informing you sooner. I understand that on Earth you have a tradition of informing previous partners about current ones, if you are still friends with them."

"Yeah, no, it's fine, I'm just shocked that it's him you're with!" Uhura thought about this, "No, actually, I'm not. I'm actually shocked about you two having sex. Kinky sex, too, if I'm interpreting this right...?" One eyebrow remained up, the other furrowed.

"Super kinky sex!" Jim finally got a word in after his laughing fit and blushed really hard as McCoy gave him a very doubtful look as if he's said he was running away to become a dinosaur.

"No, not you, you're...! You're just too soft to be all dominant, I mean, really?" McCoy sat in disbelief, seemingly ignoring the fact that it was Spock; Jim had always thought that if/when he found out, he would continuously comment on how they would have an awful, sexless relationship and that Spock would probably drive him insane with his dumb-ass logic. Instead, he seemed relatively unphased bar the aspect of Jim being sexually aggressive.

"Jim can be vicious when he needs to be," Spock sent Jim a very lustful glare before standing up, "But if you all will excuse me, I have business to attend to in the laboratory..." Just about to walk away, he found himself being stilled by a hand around his wrist.

"Hey, did I say you could go?" Jim said, standing up and meeting his gaze with such a look which Spock knew all too well. He was eyed up like Spock was Jim's prey and Jim was getting hungry, but the playful spark in his blue eyes told Spock that whatever was about to happen was all in good fun.

"I-" Spock tried to say, but his arm was twisted around and he was slammed into the table with a loud thud, right cheek pressed against the violet plastic. Jim now had both of his wrists, and as he was bent over in an almost right-angle Jim had the perfect opportunity to press his groin directly to Spock's stuck-out ass, forcing Spock into the table harder.

"Did I, Spock?" Jim bent over at the same angle as Spock to whisper in his tinted green ear. This was so incredibly arousing, Spock's breathing had quickened and the change was audible.

"N... No..." Spock spluttered. McCoy and Uhura spectated, unsure of what their reaction was or should be.

"No, what?"

"No... Sir..." Spock's pants began to tighten.

"Better," Jim said quietly before grinding directly into him, massaging his wrists and making Spock bite back a moan. McCoy and Uhura heard that too.

Letting Spock go and stepping away, Jim smirked, watching his lover stand up with a dark green flush spread across his cheeks and straighten his uniform, refusing to make eye contact with anyone and trying to control his respiration. "I'll be seeing you in my quarters this evening, Mr Spock," Jim said. Spock walked briskly out of the room.

"Wow,"

"That was..."

Jim chuckled at McCoy and Uhura's alarmed faces, which too had elements of blush in them too. "I'm quite the tiger when I feel like it!" he said, the playful, puppy-like Jim Kirk returned to him that the others knew and felt comfortable with.

"I just never would have thought... You're always so..." McCoy couldn't find a word that he hadn't already used.

"I know, I never used to be... But with Spock, I..." then something flashed in Jim's eyes, "I don't know, do you think that maybe...?"

"Maybe, what?"

"That," Jim then dropped down and whispered, "That this has something to do with Khan's blood? My aggressive sexual nature?" Uhura looked away from him. She had hated dealing with the whole situation and usually removed herself from conversations involving it, but she remained sitting there this time.

"Jesus, maybe." McCoy said, "But I sure hope not!"

The situation was quickly dismissed by Jim making a joke about how Khan's blood ran through his dick when he got a boner and how gross that was. But it remained in his mind. Remaining there for his sexual encounter with Spock that night, where they created marks on each other's lips and collar bones and Jim threw him onto his desk to pull of his pants and boxers, then to drag him away to the bedroom and straight onto the bed, clawing and straining at the rest of their garments until they were stripped from each other and their skin burned with every touch.

Jim pounded into him, taking every loud scream as his own personal victory cry and basking in the glory that came with it. Spock's hands were locked with his, moving against each other as if they were bodies of their own because Jim knew how much Spock loved that, when he grinded their knuckles and fingertips and all over the sensitive Vulcan skin like he was trying to write a message. The strokes elicited their own moans individually as hitting Spock's prostate did and having his cock brushing against Jim's chest as he thrust and the hot, wet kisses from his ears to his nipples, providing him with so many different pleasures all at once. Spock was overwhelmed.

As usual, Jim would go fast, then slow, then fast again as they climaxed, so right now was when Jim slowed down to allow breathing space and a change in pace. It was now when Jim decided to open his careless mouth.

"Sounds stupid, but me and Bones think that I'm getting so damn hot for this stuff because of Khan's blood in me, you know?"

Spock nodded, half-consumed in bliss. It was only logical, it could be written in Khan's DNA that he was crazy and power-mad, and Jim had felt stronger than he should be when they started having sex like this. Spock may have been half-human, but a Vulcan's strength was supposed to outmatch an ordinary human such as Jim Kirk.

It was now when Spock felt something ache in his lower abdomen, where his heart was and his stomach too, which twisted into knots. Now, Spock pictured a different face above him, and at first he didn't seem to mind. Feeling such strong, sexual pleasure, Spock was past the point of caring, until the face seemed to come into focus to reveal the messy black hair and long, pale face that a man he'd once known as John Harrison owned. Now, he knew it as the closest one could come to the Devil, and his name was Khan.

Spock's eyes flared open. There was a growing heat flooding throughout his entire body, and the kisses and thrusts seemed to burn hotter than fire itself, and the piercing eyes of Khan made him feel translucently helpless and in agonising pain. The motions seemed to get quicker again as Spock cried out, hearing an echo of the menacing voice saying 'Shall we begin?'

"Plomeek! Plomeek!" Spock screamed, trying to free himself from Jim's grip which loosened almost immediately, the thrusts stopping too. No wonder that when he heard the safeword, it came as quite the surprise. Jim's face, once a cheeky and naughty smirk, fell and was replaced by so much worry and care that one could barely tell that it had not been two separate people. Spock was shaking badly as Jim pulled out, a few tears falling down his cheeks as he found himself unable to control his emotions. Jim reached for his face, but Spock recoiled, getting flashbacks of the very moment he saw the light leave Jim's eyes as he lay in the warp core.

"Hey... Hey, baby, what's wrong?" he whispered. Jim was now allowed to touch Spock's face as he stroked it with his thumb, wiping tears away. "Spock, hey..."

Spock was unable to speak. Instead, he lay there whimpering until Jim flopped down beside him and pulled him into his arms, cuddling and tangling his hands into his hair as Spock gripped him tightly, dependently, as if he was scared of separation.

"Spock, hey... I want to fix this, please..." Jim mumbled into Spock's hair.

"Don't...!" Spock choked, trying to breathe. "Don't... Become him, please! Don't!" he cried, voice cracking in his words.

"... Khan?" Jim asked softly. The confirmation was when Spock dug his nails into Jim's back at the mention of his name. "No, shh, baby I'm not... I'm not gonna turn into him, okay, please don't worry, shh..." He hushed him as Spock whined into his chest, stroking every inch of his body that Jim could reach. Kissing his forehead, Jim tilted up Spock's head, continuing to kiss every part of his face that he had access to. Eventually, he captured Spock's lips with his own, cuddling his love closer still and letting the Vulcan weaken in his arms with every kiss. Spock was beginning to relax.

"I hate thinking about what he made you do..." Spock never tossed around the word 'hate', "I hate him... I do not wish for you to..." Spock's voice broke again and Jim tugged him into his arms further still.

"Nothing's gonna happen, I promise..." Jim breathed. Soon enough, Spock settled with him. "I love you, Spock."

"I love you too," Spock sniffed, carefully placing a kiss upon Jim's cheek and nuzzling into his neck, inhaling him.

"Now," Jim said, less seriously, "How to kill this boner!" he chuckled, making Spock silently snort out.

"Make... Make love to me, Jim," when he felt Jim smirk, Spock knew he would make it more playful than he needed right then. "Gently, sensually. I need to feel you as you are..." he whispered, making sure Jim knew what he needed.

"Alright, Spock," Jim's voice was soft again as he smoothed his hands against every part of Spock that he could reach. He heard Spock breathe out in relief and knew that it was okay to press on. Rolling Spock onto his back, he saw the greenness around his eyes to indicate how heavily he'd been crying and kissed both of his cheeks while Jim's hands slid down his sides and down to his thighs. A trail of kisses peppered Spock's neck as he gasped, feeling all of Jim's love and care flood through his skin with each touch, something that would normally be masked by the passions of sexual conduct. He felt bathed in the feeling.

Spock felt the familiarity of Jim entering his body, and sharply inhaled as he took him in. Closing his eyes, he felt Jim move slowly inside of him, careful and worried and already slicked by the pre-cum from their previous encounter. Such feelings were so very welcome, as Spock slipped his arms around Jim's neck, reassuring him that this was good, this was okay and he was okay. This made Jim get deeper, only to halt himself when Spock let out a high-pitched groan.

"No, continue..." Spock's lips pressed against Jim's neck, and Jim did. A few thrusts later, and Jim was the one who was moaning, deeply into the Vulcan's sensitive, pointed ears, nibbling gently on them to make some more noises. Jim stole another kiss, swallowing Spock's delicious groans like it was the first meal he'd eaten in days. Consistent rhythm in Jim's hips and a little work with Jim's hands meant that they both neared their orgasm when Spock joined their minds, spreading their love and happiness through the psy-points in Jim's face. Breathing heavily, they came together, consumed in each other's affection and their bodies' heat, not having a single other care in the world.

The kissing of the necks, cheeks, foreheads and of course lips started here, when Jim moved off Spock again and lay beside him, taking him once again with his arms and smiling into him, telling him everything would be alright through their skin-to-skin contact. Maneuvering a hand, Jim formed a Vulcan kiss with their fingertips and Spock responded in turn, exhaling with contentment.

"I love you, Jim," When Spock said this, Jim coughed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, just..." Jim chuckled and then smiled, "You've never said it first before." Pulling Spock in closer, they both sighed happily before Jim closed his eyes and said "I love you, too."


End file.
